


В поисках слова

by bonaqua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондонском симфоническом оркестре появился новый концертмейстер, и Джон Уотсон постепенно влюбляется в музыку и человека, ее играющую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Search Of A Word: A Symphony Of First Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174439) by [queenfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction). 



Музыка – это любовь в поисках слова.  
— _Sidonie Gabrielle_

Первый раз Джон Уотсон увидел Шерлока Холмса целиком и полностью по вине Сары.  
Строго говоря, это было виной богатой пожилой леди, чуть не умершей в приемной, если бы не Джон, который ее реанимировал и самостоятельно провел необходимую операцию. Леди была так благодарна за полученный в клинике уход, что, в качестве вознаграждения, подарила врачам десяток билетов в лондонскую консерваторию.

Джон оценил сей жест, но он никогда особо не интересовался классической музыкой. И он бы оставил билеты своим коллегам, если бы Сара не появилась в его кабинете, помахивая двумя билетами, зажатыми в руке. 

\- Сегодня в 8 в Барбикане, - заявила она, кинув на стол два кусочка бумаги, словно они были выигравшими лотерейными билетами. – Сегодня открытие сезона, Джон, и программа концерта просто чудесная. Освободи вечер. 

Джон вздохнул, но послушно взял телефон и стал отменять назначенные на вечер встречи с пациентами. Полутора лет в браке с Сарой было достаточно, чтобы понять, что она упрямая женщина, и если ей что-то взбрело в голову, то в большинстве случаев проще просто подчиниться, чем с ней спорить. 

Вот так он и оказался (разодетый в пух и прах, в костюм, который не надевал со свадьбы) в одной из самых высоких лож в Барбикане, и лишь перила отделяли его от смертельного падения. Сара сидела рядом с ним и комментировала написанное в программке, которую ей дал билетер на входе. 

\- У них новый концертмейстер, - сказала она больше себе, чем Джону. – Интересно, насколько он хорош… 

Джон не особо увлекался высокой культурой до Афганистана, и еще меньше, после того как вернулся и встретил Сару. И он еле успел уловить незнакомый термин.

\- Концертмейстер?

-Да, он сидит первым в ряду скрипок. – Сара указала на пустое место рядом с дирижерской тумбой. - Он первым выходит на сцену, «настраивает» оркестр, исполняет сольные партии, и все в таком роде. Смотри, вон он!

Пока она говорила, свет в зале погас, отчего залитая огнями сцена стала казаться еще ярче. Музыканты, начавшие настраивать инструменты, затихли, когда долговязый, темноволосый мужчина прошел мимо них под возрастающие аплодисменты зала к центру сцены. Он лишь резко кивнул, повернулся к оркестру и взмахом смычка дал сигнал гобоисту начать играть.  
Джон подался вперед в кресле и медленно выдохнул, только тогда осознав, что в какой-то момент задержал дыхание.

Джон себя одернул и присоединился к публике, приветствующей овациями вышедшего на сцену дирижера, который пожал руку концертмейстеру, прежде чем запрыгнул на дирижерскую тумбу и низко поклонился залу. Сара была одной из последних, кто перестал хлопать, и только когда последние аплодисменты стихли, дирижер взмахнул палочкой и под его руководством оркестр начал играть первое произведение – увертюру Россини, которая была незнакома (что неудивительно) Джону.  
Джон несколько раз начинал засыпать, каждый раз его будил своевременный толчок локтя Сары, и он едва обратил внимание, когда музыка закончилась и публика вежливо зааплодировала. Они с Сарой были в ложе одни, так что вряд ли кто-то заметил бы отсутствие интереса к классической музыке с его стороны. Черт, может, это даже убедит Сару не брать его больше с собой слушать классику.

А потом зазвучала вторая вещь - «Дон Жуан» Штрауса, если верить программе, - и Джон начал просыпаться, когда первые скрипки под руководством своего концертмейстера просто воспарили над остальными инструментами. Техника исполнения была удивительной. Почти идеальная синхронность в движениях пальцев и смычков, кристально-чистый звук каждой ноты каждого такта.

И как если бы этого было недостаточно, когда закончились их гром и молнии, музыканты опустили скрипки, в то время как концертмейстер, тряхнув головой, чтобы убрать черные пряди со лба, поднял инструмент к подбородку и начал играть, - нет, на своей скрипке он начал _петь_.

Джон задержал дыхание, наблюдая за играющим внизу мужчиной. Смычок ласкал струны, заставляя скрипку плакать звуками чистого золота. Мужчина играл, склонив голову, не глядя на дирижера (который все равно продолжал отмерять такт палочкой), не глядя на оркестр, раскачиваясь взад и вперед на стуле, отдаваясь скрипичной мелодии, которая вела его в свой собственный танец.

А потом слишком быстро мужчина опустил смычок, и дирижер подался вперед, давая сигнал скрипкам позади концертмейстера, что им пора вступать, и момент ушел.

Джон откинулся в своем кресле, мысленно задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций и покалывающего во всем теле адреналина. Сара посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

\- Это прекрасно. Правда? - Спросила она под громкий аккомпанемент духовых.

 _Да_ , подумал Джон. _Да, он прекрасен_. 

Когда композиция завершилась, реакция публики была гораздо эмоциональнее, чем в первый раз, и возросла, когда концертмейстер встал, чтобы поклониться. Люди вставали со своих мест, чтобы аплодировать стоя, и Джон был более чем рад к ним присоединиться.

\- Ну, - сказала Сара, прижавшись к нему и держа за руку, когда они позже пробирались через толпу, идущую к метро, - тебе понравилось?

-О да, - Джон сжал ее руку, - очень.

***

Когда Джон Уотсон впервые встретился с Шерлоком Холмсом лично, Сара ударила его (Шерлока, не своего мужа) по лицу.  
Встреча не предполагала под собой никаких ссор, ни тем более была запланированной. Джон просто купил пару билетов на концерт в Лондонскую консерваторию, пришедшийся на день второй годовщины свадьбы, и не сказал об этом Саре, чтобы сделать ей сюрприз, и, конечно, она была в восторге. 

В программе концерта значились увертюра Россини (не та, что в прошлый раз), симфония Чайковского и скрипичный концерт Паганини - концертный дебют нового концертмейстера Шерлока Холмса. Джон быстро изучил биографию последнего, пока они с Сарой ждали, когда в зале погаснут огни. Родился в Англии, учился в школе Иегуди Менухина, стажировался во Франции и Германии, перед тем как вернуться обратно, чтобы занять место самого молодого концертмейстера в истории Лондонского Симфонического оркестра.

Весьма впечатляюще, или было бы таковым, если бы Джон имел какое-то представление о музыкальном образовании. 

Шерлок Холмс не был концертмейстером вечера – второй концертмейстер занял его место, чтоб руководить оркестром во время Россини и Чайковского, без участия Шерлока Холмса менее интересные для нетренированного слуха Джона (хотя Сара, похоже, не заметила разницы). Шерлок, наконец, появился на сцене после антракта следом за дирижером, приветствуя публику фирменным кивком головы, нежно держа в руках смычок и скрипку в ожидании начала выступления. 

На программе концерта была отпечатана гравюра с портретом Паганини, тощего мужчины с темными рассыпавшимися волосами, терзавшего скрипку. Джон смотрел на Шерлока Холмса, играющего Паганини, и ему казалось, что портрет с картинки ожил, спрыгнул с бумаги, чтоб самому исполнить произведение. Шерлок раскачивался как одержимый, смычок хлестал по струнам в одном пассаже, вытягивал из инструмента всхлипы в другом, его пальцы летали по струнам вверх и вниз без остановки. А потом, на пике одного из самых ярких пассажей, на пике крещендо…

… струна скрипки Шерлока лопнула с громким звуком, усиленным микрофонами и хорошей акустикой зала. 

Публика охнула, Джон подался вперед и в нервном ожидании вцепился в спинку впереди стоящего кресла. Но Шерлок с удивительной безэмоциональностью лишь вскинул голову, выхватил скрипку из рук второго концертмейстера и бросил свою ему на колени. Не пропустив ни такта, Шерлок примерился к новому инструменту и поднес к подбородку как раз в тот момент, когда оркестр замолчал, чтобы разразиться мощным, ярким и виртуозным пассажем, который угрожал порвать струны и позаимствованной скрипки.

Джон одним из первых вскочил на ноги в конце концерта, громко крича, как будто они смотрели на стадионе матч по регби. Он был не один. Весь зал заходился криками и свистом, и Джон мог поклясться, что видел людей, бросающих цветы на сцену, некоторые из которых приземлялись у ног Шерлока, который безучастно принимал нескончаемую похвалу. 

Казалось, аплодисменты не смолкали несколько часов (руки Джона начали болеть от хлопанья), и Шерлок выходил на поклон раз семь, прежде чем публика, наконец, успокоилась и начала выходить из зала. Однако Джон, повернувшись к Саре, прежде чем она успела надеть пальто, улыбаясь, сказал:

\- У меня есть идея. Пойдем?

Сара посмотрела на него подозрительно, но последовала за Джоном, который прокладывал себе путь через встречный поток людей к двери слева от сцены. 

\- Я в прошлый раз у кассы встретил Майка Стэмфорда из Бартса, ты же помнишь его? – сказал он Саре, пока они спускались по лесенке в недра концертного зала. – Он рассказал о том, как пройти за кулисы, сказал, что мы могли бы увидеть музыкантов, если захотим, и что он делал это много раз.

\- О, Джон! - Сара сжала его плечо, и Джон позволил себе испытать гордость. - Это же чудесная идея! Думаешь, мы сможем увидеть концертмейстера?

\- Есть только один способ это узнать, правда? 

Лестница привела их в коридор со светлыми стенами, со множеством дверей, которые без сомнений вели в гримерки, в котором толпились мужчины и женщины в черно-белых концертных костюмах. Джон похлопал по плечу проходящего мужчину, в котором узнал одного из трубачей.  
\- Прошу прощения, но вы не могли бы подсказать, где я мог бы найти Шерлока Холмса? Я его поклонник, хотелось поздороваться… 

\- Да, гримерка концертмейстера вторая справа, - хмыкнул мужчина, - но предупреждаю вас, он странный.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, странный? - Спросил Джон, но трубач ушел, а Сара была на полпути к гримерке. (На двери которой был приколот листок, гласивший «ПЕРЕД ВХОДОМ В ГРИМЕРКУ КОНЦЕРТМЕЙСТЕРА СТУЧАТЬ»). Когда он ее нагнал, Сара уже последовала инструкции, два раза постучав. 

Через минуту дверь им открыл Шерлок Холмс. Его волосы были влажные, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, и в проеме двери виднелся стул, на который был небрежно брошен пиджак. 

\- Добрый вечер, - сказал он, и было видно, что вежливое приветствие дается ему с трудом. – Вы что-то хотели?

\- О, здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, - эмоционально выпалила Сара, до того как Джон успел что-то сказать. – Мы хотели встретиться с вами. Знаете, мы ваши поклонники, и мы в абсолютном восторге от вашего выступления…

\- Спасибо, - скучающим тоном перебил ее Холмс. Он бросил взгляд на Джона, прежде чем добавил, - и поздравляю вас со второй годовщиной свадьбы. 

Сара охнула и повернулась к Джону:

\- Ты ему о нас рассказал? – спросила она, уверенная, что это тоже часть сюрприза.

Но Джон смущенно покачал головой:

\- Нет, я… я не думаю… - Он повернулся к Холмсу, все еще терпеливо ожидающего в дверях, - как вы…?

\- Это просто. Одинаковые обручальные кольца, и … - Холмс кивнул на бутоньерку за ухом Сары, приколотую к волосам, а потом указал на такую же в петлице у Джона. – Ландыш, несомненно, выбрал флорист, когда вы рассказали о годовщине свадьбы. Конечно, я удивлен, что ваша миссис после двух лет брака уже начала с кем-то встречаться, но браки сейчас короче, чем были раньше.

Сара побледнела, а Джон почувствовал себя так, как будто его ударили кулаком в солнечное сплетение. 

\- Прошу прощения, - запинаясь, выговорила Сара, - что вы… что…

\- О, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь отрицать. Все в вас буквально кричит об этом! - Холмс сделал шаг к Саре (которая от него отшатнулась) и глубоко вдохнул. – От вас пахнет мужскими духами, но от вашего мужа пахнет иначе, что предполагает наличие любовника. Брошь на платье не подходит к остальным украшениям, в то время как ваши серьги и запонки вашего мужа одинаковые. Это служит намеком на то, что она подарена кем-то еще. Вульгарный подарок, если позволите, поскольку очевидно, что сапфир фальшивый, и что это не серебро, а лишь посеребренный металл. Так что ваш любовник либо беден, либо просто скряга. Я склоняюсь ко второму, потому что парфюм весьма дорогой. В любом случае, я вами восхищаюсь – прицепить к груди такое явное доказательство вашей неверности и рассчитывать, что ваш муж не заме…

Рука Сары, сжатая в кулак все то время, что Холмс говорил, взлетела в воздух и ударила его по лицу. Это случилось так внезапно, что у него не было шанса ни увернуться, ни блокировать удар. Мужчина отшатнулся, громко ругаясь и прижал руки к лицу, потому что из носа полилась кровь. 

В Джоне инстинктивно включился медик, и он обнаружил, что прижимает свой платок к носу Холмса (похоже, что целый, слава Богу, потому что Джон даже думать не хотел о судебных исках, которые мог повлечь за собой сломанный нос концертмейстера Лондонского симфонического оркестра), останавливая кровь до того, как она успеет испачкать дорогой концертный костюм. Музыкант приглушенно ругнулся и схватил руку Джона, прижимавшую платок к его лицу. Он почувствовал, как длинные пальцы обхватили запястье и (непонятно почему) покрылся мурашками.

Потом Холмс резко освободился, шагнул назад в гримерку, все еще крепко прижимая платок к своему лицу. Дверь хлопнула перед Джоном, оставив его стоять в коридоре, с пустой протянутой рукой, раньше, чем он смог осознать произошедшее. 

Повернувшись, он увидел Сару, стоявшую позади него, ее глаза были широко распахнуты. Несколько человек, наблюдавших за сценой, сразу сделали вид, что происходящее их не интересует, как только Джон повернулся к ним. 

\- О, Джон, мне так жаль, - сказала Сара, изо всех сил пытаясь не заплакать, - просто… он был так груб, это было так оскорбительно, что я просто не могла удержаться. 

\- Все нормально, милая, - на автомате сказал Джон, в голове шумело, и мозг снова и снова пытался переварить информацию ( _а не ты ли вчера задавался вопросом, где она так долго была во время ланча?_ ). - Не волнуйся, все нормально. Все будет хорошо. 

Он отвез ее домой, высушил ее слезы, и уверил в том, что не поверил ни слову «этого сумасшедшего», но остаток ночи он очень аккуратно старался больше к ней не притрагиваться. 

* *

В первый раз, купив билеты на концерт в Лондонскую симфонию, не сказав Саре и не пригласив ее, Джон чувствовал себя виноватым. Но вина странно испарилась, когда он смотрел на выступающего на сцене Шерлока Холмса, и ко второй, третьей и бог-его-знает-какой-он-потерял-счет-после-пятой композиции он не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовольствия от того, что пошел в одиночестве. 

Но он больше не ходил за кулисы. Униженный достаточно тем, что его жена ударила скрипача в лицо, он не хотел даже представлять, к каким выводам может прийти Холмс, появись Джон на пороге его гримерки. 

И потом Джон запоздало задумался о том, а с чего вдруг его вообще стало волновать, что концертмейстер Лондонского симфонического оркестра может о нем подумать. Но после очередного изумительно-прекрасного пассажа, он решил, что не так уж это и важно.

* *

Джон Уотсон впервые встретил Шерлока Холмса не на концертной площадке в тот же раз, когда впервые услышал, как тот играет на скрипке просто ради удовольствия.

Джон шел домой из магазина, с пакетом в каждой руке и с наушником от плеера в одном ухе (он начал брать в библиотеке столько дисков с классической музыкой, сколько мог, и как-то за ужином он включил концерт Брамса, и Сара пожаловалась, что иногда, ради разнообразия, можно бы послушать, например, легкий рок). Вдруг ухом, в котором не было наушника, он уловил звуки скрипки, не имеющие отношения к тому, что играло в плеере, лившиеся по улицам города. Он замер на полушаге, понимая, что люди сзади наталкиваются на него и его сумки, но тогда ему было более чем все равно. 

Как обреченная крыса, ведомая мелодией флейты, Джон шел на звуки скрипки, пока не пришел к дому с распахнутым на втором этаже окном. Джон стоял там какое-то время, зачарованный музыкой, пока вдруг все не смолкло и знакомое лицо, обрамленное темными кудрями, не появилось в окне и посмотрело вниз.

\- Знаете, я вас вижу, - сказал Шерлок Холмс. – Если хотите подняться, то звонок прямо перед вами.

Джон моргнул. Посмотрел на дверь и снова поднял глаза на Шерлока.

\- Ладно, - сказал он и перехватил сумки так, чтобы ему было удобнее дотянуться до звонка и позвонить в 221B (рядом с белой кнопкой звонка красовалась маленькая табличка «Ш.Холмс»). Ну а что еще оставалось сделать в такой ситуации?

Шерлок скрылся в квартире, и Джон почувствовал, как замок дверной ручки под его пальцами зажужжал и открылся. Он распахнул дверь и медленно поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, где в дверном проеме его ждал Шерлок со скрипкой в руке. 

Джон остановился на последней ступеньке, не зная, что надо сказать или сделать, и какое-то время они так и простояли, уставившись друг на друга, пока Шерлок вдруг не сказал:

\- Вы были на концерте, когда я играл Паганини. Субботний вечер. Ваша жена чуть не сломала мне нос. 

\- Да, - ответил Джон, потому что отрицать это было бы бессмысленно. – Я прошу прощения, кстати, она никогда не вела себя так жестоко… 

Однако Шерлок отмахнулся от его извинений.

-Люди делали и худшее за меньшее. - Он внимательно посмотрел не Джона. – Я смотрю, вы с ней не расстались. 

\- Я … что? Конечно, мы не расстались! Она моя жена! Я не собираюсь от нее уходить, только потому, что кто-то обвинил ее в неверности без каких-либо… - Джон попытался утихомирить свое справедливое возмущение, и спросил: - Кстати, как вы это делаете??

\- Делаю что? Шерлок едва выглядел удивленным

\- Можете рассказать все обо мне, о моей жене… вы же не какой-нибудь чертов телепат?

\- Конечно, нет, мистер… или вы предпочитаете доктор?

\- Доктор, но называйте меня Джон, - ответил Джон, до того как до него дошел смысл слов. - Стойте, что?

-Хорошо, Джон, - продолжил Шерлок, который выглядел так, будто пытался спрятать довольную (и все же снисходительную) улыбку. – Это удивительно и довольно шокирующе, что упускает из виду обычный человек, когда впервые видит другого человека. Однако, если знать что искать… наблюдательность дает невероятные возможности. - Шерлок помедлил. - Ты удивлен тем, что я знаю, что ты доктор. 

\- Ну… да, но… - Джон мысленно ухватился за соломинку – Ты, наверное, понял это по тому, как… эм, я помог тебе тогда с кровотечением. 

\- Вряд ли. Это основы первой помощи, и, позволь сказать, выполненные не лучшим образом. Я приписал это к шоку от новостей про неверность твоей жены. – Шерлок указал смычком сначала на пояс, а потом на воротничок рубашки Джона. – Под пиджаком видна выпуклость, как раз на уровне пояса. Слишком маленькая, чтобы быть переносной рацией, и в самый раз, чтобы быть пейджером, пристегнутому к ремню. Я тогда предположил, что твоя профессия требует все время быть на связи с руководством. Что это за профессия? Складки на рубашке вокруг шеи и на груди сказали мне «терапевт», потому что они бывают у медиков, носящих стетоскоп. 

\- Подожди секундочку, - перебил Джон, пытаясь уследить за рассуждениями музыканта. – Мой пейджер… Почему это не мог быть мой мобильный или еще что-то?

\- Потому что очевидно, что мобильный ты носишь в заднем правом кармане брюк, - Шерлок развернулся и зашел в квартиру, оставив дверь открытой. Джон смотрел на него с открытым ртом (как он узнал про задний карман?). – Заходи и закрой дверь, если уж ты так склонен остаться, - бросил Шерлок через плечо, - ненавижу, когда дует по ногам в такую погоду. 

Джон закрыл рот и сделал то, что от него требовали.

\- Вау, - сказал он, когда уже был в квартире, - это… это было блестяще.

Шерлок повернулся и уставился на Джона. 

\- Это не то, что люди обычно говорят, - наконец произнес он.

\- Что люди обычно говорят? 

\- _Отвали_ , - улыбнулся Шерлок, - или бьют меня по лицу.

Джон старался не поморщиться: – Мне действительно очень жаль. 

\- Я повторюсь, люди делали худшее за меньшее. – Шерлок поднял скрипку к подбородку и стал играть, подкручивая колки: - Что бы ты хотел?

\- Прости?

\- Каково жить с вашими забавными маленькими мозгами, это должно быть так скучно! - С неожиданным визгом колок вдруг соскользнул, и Шерлок мстительно закрутил его обратно. – Ты у меня в квартире, и очевидно, что тебя сюда привело то, что я люблю репетировать с открытыми окнами, и я слышал, что в обществе считается вежливым предложить гостю напитки, и поскольку у меня сейчас ничего нет, я спрашиваю еще раз. Что бы ты хотел? 

Джон открыл рот, закрыл, поставил пакеты с покупками на пол и вытащил наушник из уха: - То, что ты играл, когда я пришел, - сказал он и Шерлок кивнул.

\- Это Тартини, - сказал он, и потом была музыка. И что это была за музыка. И Джон раскачивался с пятки на носок и не мог перестать улыбаться.

* *

В первый раз Джон пришел домой к Шерлоку, потому что сам этого захотел, к вечернему чаю, и принес вышеназванный чай с собой. 

Шерлок был доволен, хотя и показывал это в своей обычной пассивной и часто снисходительной манере, к которой Джон быстро привык. А потом Шерлок начал играть мелодию, которую, впервые в жизни, Джон узнал.

\- Оу! Это же Леди Гага! - выпалил Джон раньше, чем смог себя остановить.

Шерлок нахмурился:

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Леди Гага. Ты что, ее не знаешь? Сенсацию Ютуба? Она же звезда всего интерне...

\- Я не представляю, о чем ты говоришь, - перебил его Шерлок, - я не готов обращать внимание на такие несущественные вещи как поп-культура. Мой жесткий диск не может себе позволить так тратить место. К тому же, я играл «Чардаш» Монти, который, я тебя уверяю, неизмеримо лучше этой твоей Гаги. 

Джон больше об этом не заговаривал. И все же, когда он пришел к Шерлоку в следующий раз, тот играл на своей скрипке «Алехандро», дополняя мелодию басами, перебирая нижние струны.

\- Исследование было… увлекательным, – заявил Шерлок, когда Джон его об этом спросил. - У этой Леди Гаги, похоже, нездоровая тяга быть раздетой. И к оружию. 

\- Я думаю, что в этом вся суть. Нормальные, обычные люди любят оружие и секс, - сказал Джон, а Шерлок только пожал плечами и, пока Джон ставил чайник и чашки на кофейный столик, заиграл "Bad Romance".

* *

Когда Шерлок впервые дал Джону билеты на концерт, Джон не был уверен, почему. Возможно, выражение его лица сказало все за него, потому что Шерлок вздохнул и пустился в объяснения, смычок, который он держал в руке, летал в воздухе от бурной жестикуляции музыканта. 

\- Не секрет, что ты приходишь на все наши концерты, и, судя по отворотам брюк, сезонный абонемент ты еще не купил, так что я подумал, что сохраню твои деньги и отдам тебе свой. 

Джон хотел спросить, как вообще отвороты брюк могут иметь значение, но вместо этого он сказал: - Твой? Но ты выступаешь…

\- Да, да, они дают каждому музыканту сезонный пригласительный, - Шерлок говорил так, как будто это не имело никакого значения, - но мой пылится где-то в столе, так что лучше использовать его, чем выбрасывать билеты в мусор каждую неделю. 

\- Ты не можешь отдать его, не знаю, кому-нибудь из родственников? – спросил Джон, о чем сразу же пожалел, увидев, как потемнели глаза Шерлока. 

\- У меня нет никого, кто бы пришел, - лишь ответил он и, отвернувшись, начал яростно играть на скрипке что-то напоминающее Моцарта, но Джон не мог сказать наверняка. 

Джон промолчал, потому что у него была Гарри, и он довольно хорошо знал разницу между «у меня никого нет» и «у меня нет никого, кто мог бы прийти». Но билеты он взял, и положил их в секретный ящик стола в своем кабинете, о котором не знала даже Сара. 

Он не доставал их каждый вечер, когда работал дома, и, конечно, не думал о подарке (а это был именно он, чтобы там не казалось) в самое неподходящее время, например, когда был в постели с Сарой. 

\- Чему ты так улыбаешься? – спросила она однажды ночью, и Джон прикусил себе губу, чтобы убрать с лица это выражение.

\- Ничему! Просто … подумал о том, как же мне повезло, - соврал он, и довольная Сара заснула, не зная, о чем Джон умолчал. 

* *

Когда Джон впервые пришел к Шерлоку за кулисы как гость, а не как зритель, он заработал выговор от спонтанно собравшейся группы музыкантов, которые, по-видимому, были сильно обеспокоены его здоровьем, психическим и не только. 

\- Вы что, совсем из ума выжили? - спросил ведущий флейтист, пока Джон стоял в коридоре, ожидая, когда Шерлок закончит переодеваться после очередного успешного выступления и выйдет из гримерки. - Что вы делаете с… с таким как он? 

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - обороняясь, сказал Джон. - Шерлок очень приятный человек, если дать ему ша… 

\- Очень приятный? – скептически спросил какой-то скрипач. - Он чокнутый, к тому же он спесив, как черт. Ради бога, ваша жена ударила его, и вы называете его приятным? Я слышал, что у него в спальне висят плакаты серийный убийц, - продолжил он, - он без ума от самых странных вещей. Берегитесь, мистер, - честное слово, вы общаетесь с психопатом, и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

За Джоном открылась дверь:

\- Я высокофункциональный социопат, - снисходительно сказал Шерлок, уже полностью одетый, - если ты так упорно распускаешь слухи, то хотя бы потрудись изучить то, о чем говоришь. 

Музыканты стремительно разошлись, один или два отважились бросить полные сочувствия взгляды на Джона, который их полностью проигнорировал и, оттолкнувшись от стены, у которой стоял, встал лицом к лицу с Шерлоком.

\- Ты готов? – спросил он, скорее ради желания увести разговор в другое русло, чем ради самого вопроса. – Ты голоден? Я да. Сара меня не ждет раньше одиннадцати, на Уайткросс открыт паб и я слышал, что у них фантастический эль… 

\- Джон, - тон музыканта прервал бубнеж Джона, и доктор, наконец, на него посмотрел. Шерлок на него смотрел с чем-то во взгляде похожим … на раскаяние? – Знаешь, ты не должен меня жалеть, - продолжил он, несомненно, пытаясь придать голосу чуткости и понимания, но полностью терпя неудачу и в том и другом. - Я привык быть сам по себе, сброд именующийся моими коллегами, безусловно, не в состоянии стимулировать работу мозга, так что я считаю, что ничего не пропускаю, не присоединяясь к ним в походах по пабам. Однако, ты… 

Шерлок вздохнул и снова отвел взгляд, теребя манжету рубашки. – Если ты решишь принять их совет, конечно, пожалуйста, так и сделай. В некотором смысле они правы – работа со мной никогда не была, скажем так, нормальной. 

Джон моргнул, открыл рот, чтобы ответить, закрыл, потом передумал и опять открыл. 

\- Разумеется, нет, - и чем дальше, тем громче и тверже становился его голос. – Ты думаешь… ты действительно думаешь, что я слушал… тот вздор, который они несли, считая, что ты ничего не слышишь? Если вы и правда так полагаете, тогда вы не такой уж выдающийся, как я думал о вас, мистер Шерлок Холмс. Смею уверить, что я в состоянии выбирать себе друзей без советов от посторонних, что мне можно и что нельзя. И я уже принял решение. 

Джон перевел дыхание, и в этот момент увидел, что серые глаза Шерлока засветились по-новому: - Так, - закончил он, - ты готов?

\- Когда я был не готов? - Шерлок поднял свой футляр для скрипки, и они пошли по коридору к выходу на улицу. - Если ты не против, я не пью.

\- Это хорошо, - Джон подумал о Гарри, и почувствовал облегчение. - Я тоже. Если хочешь, мы можем заказать на дом китайскую еду. Я знаю одно место, оно открыто до двух ночи. 

\- Отлично. Знаешь, всегда можно определить лучший китайский ресторан по нижней половине дверной ручки.

Джон позволил глубокому баритону Шерлока увлечь себя, и вышел в холодный лондонский вечер, чувствуя себя теплее, чем когда-либо после возвращения из Афганистана.

* *

Когда Джон в первый раз сам узнал классическое произведение, он был в кофейне недалеко от Бартса, сидя напротив Майка Стэмфорда, и музыки, лившейся из колонок оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джон полностью отвлекся от разговора. 

Это было небольшое сольное произведение для скрипки и оркестра, один из двух романсов Бетховена. Шерлок играл его буквально в прошлый четверг, с закрытыми глазами, пальцы руки томно вели смычком по струнам во время одного из самых чувственных пассажей. Тогда Джон думал, дуя на чай, остужая его, что композиция заслуживает такого названия. 

Сейчас Джон пришел к выводу, что мелодия, которая доносилась из динамиков, далеко не такая волнующая, как была, когда ее играл Шерлок. 

\- Эй, земля вызывает Джона Уотсона, ты где?

Джон, вздрогнув, вернулся в реальность, обнаружив, что Майк машет рукой у него перед лицом. 

\- Прости, - извинился Джон, пытаясь выглядеть сконфуженным и заинтересованным в разговоре. – Задумался. Что ты сказал?

\- С возвращением, - сухо сказал Майк, - я лишь спрашивал, какой срок у Сары. 

Джон, только что поднесший кружку с кофе к губам, громко поперхнулся: - Я… что… какой?

\- Ты хочешь сказать, она не беременна? – Майк откинулся назад на стуле и засунул руки в карманы. – Просто… Ты повеселел в последнее время. Как будто… Знаешь, ты как будто светишься. Я подумал, что, может, той ночью после симфонии, у вас все было особенно хорошо и что она тебе преподнесла сюрприз. Ну… что-то в этом роде….

\- Нет, вовсе нет… - рассеянно ответил Джон, промокая салфетками пролитый на галстук кофе, думая о Шерлоке, в то время как из динамиков продолжала звучать музыка.

* *

Первая ссора за два с лишним года брака у Джона и Сары произошла из-за Шерлока. Она же оказалась последней. 

Для Джона все случилось неожиданно, хотя потом он думал, что должен был что-то заподозрить, когда вернувшись домой после дежурства в клинике (учитывая обстоятельства, Слава Богу, он не пошел к Шерлоку в тот день), оказалось, что его уже ждала Сара, с накрытым столом, в духовке стояло жаркое, зажженные свечи отражались в вазе с цветами, которые он купил несколько дней назад. 

В тот момент он и должен был что-то заподозрить, потому что ну какой романтический ужин во вторник без причин? Шерлоку бы стало стыдно за его невнимательность к таким очевидным деталям. Но Джон попал в расставленную ловушку и наслаждался вкусным ужином, до того момента, пока Сара вдруг не положила приборы на тарелку крест накрест.

\- Джон, мне жаль, - начала она обманчиво спокойным, почти монотонным голосом, от которого Джон замер, не донеся вилку до рта. – Мне жаль, но я так больше не могу.

Джон нервно сглотнул: - Что? О чем ты говоришь? 

\- Что-то изменилось, - продолжила она, - я пыталась это игнорировать, я думала, что, может, я все напридумывала и завтра все вернется в прежнее русло, но завтра так и не наступает. Я не думаю, что могу так жить дальше. Я не этого ожидала, когда делала тебе предложение, и я пойму, если твой интерес ко мне упал, но…

\- Сара, нет! - Джон схватил ее за руку, столовые приборы с лязганьем упали на стол. – Сара, я клянусь, ты тут ни при чем, - сказал он серьезно. – И я люблю тебя так же, как любил в день нашей свадьбы. Слушай, я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Я перестану так много работать, мы станем чаще куда-нибудь ходить, я перестану ходить к Шерлоку так часто…

Сара вдруг замерла, отчего отчаянное бормотание Джона резко прекратилось. 

\- Шерлок, - медленно произнесла она, - ты имеешь в виду Шерлок Холмс. Концертмейстер.  
Джон неохотно кивнул, и Сара добавила с мстительной ноткой в голосе: – Человек, который сказал, что я тебе изменяю.

-Да! Нет! Я имею в виду… - тщетно пожелав себе промолчать, Джон все-таки продолжил. – Слушай, я знаю, что первая встреча с ним состоялась не лучшим образом, но он действительно хороший человек, если дать ему возможность это показать. И я помню, что он сказал, но поверь мне, я этому я не придал этому значения.

Сара продолжала молчать, избегая смотреть Джону в глаза, и с каждой секундой Джон чувствовал, что эта его уверенность постепенно испаряется. – Сара?

\- Но он был прав, - пробормотала Сара, отдергивая ладонь от руки Джона и вцепившись в салфетку. – Во всяком случае, тогда. Просто… Ты был таким до встречи с ним, но теперь стало еще хуже, и все, что я хотела, это посмотреть - было бы по-другому с кем-то еще, но мы расстались очень давно и это больше не повторялось, я клянусь!

\- Это… это не важно, - сказал Джон, думая (к собственному удивлению), что это действительно не важно. – Мы справимся, я знаю, мы сможем. Мы даже можем пойти к семейному психологу, если ты хочешь.

– Нам не нужен психолог, - сказала она, покачав головой, - все, что я хочу… Джон, если ты действительно хочешь дать нам еще один шанс, мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал видеться с Шерлоком Холмсом. 

У Джона пересохло во рту: – Что? – хрипло выговорил он, - но... почему? Ради бога, это же всего лишь чай!

\- Но в этом-то и проблема! – Взорвалась она. – Ты и раньше бывал отстраненным, но никогда так сильно и так долго, как после того, как мы пошли в эту чертову консерваторию и встретили там его! Я не против, если ты хочешь ходить к нему на концерты. Я даже буду ходить с тобой, если захочешь, но я увидела, что случилось, когда ты впустил его в свою жизнь, и я не могу… это не тот Джон Уотсон, в которого я влюбилась. Если тебе нужна я, тогда ты не можешь продолжать общаться с ним. Все просто.

Да, все просто. Или? 

Джон пытался найти правильные слова, пытался сказать Саре _Да, я оставлю Шерлока, потому что ничто с тобой не сравнится_ , но его губы и язык отказались это произнести, когда он не смог убедить свое сердце в том, что это правда. Как он мог отказаться от Шерлока – гениального, единственного, одинокого Шерлока – отказаться от его музыки, от его дружбы и в то же время от того немного, что в последние месяцы Джон стал с нетерпением ждать каждый день. 

И как по заказу айпод Джона (на котором Джон включил «Патетическую» симфонию Чайковского для фона), вдруг закончил играть, оставив квартиру в безмолвном молчании. И вдруг у Джона перед глазами возникла картинка, как через десять лет он будет сидеть напротив Сары, за этим же столом, с этими же тарелками с холодной едой, окруженный тишиной и пустотой, которую они не смогут… не станут ломать. 

А худшим окажется то, что в этой пустоте не будет музыки, которую Джон научился ценить и любить, и его душа взмолилась о другом будущем, том, которое только-только начало принимать очертания. А сейчас тишина тянулась и тянулась, и надежда на лице Сары медленно угасала.

\- Мне жаль, - прошептал Джон, чувствуя комок в горле от того, что он разрушал ее мечты. – Сара, я…. 

\- Вон.

Джону не надо было повторять дважды (и если уж быть совсем честным, даже одного раза не требовалось).

* *

Когда Джон впервые появился у Шерлока на пороге посреди ночи, с пакетом туалетных принадлежностей, купленных в Теско, Шерлок не упомянул Сару. Он изучал Джона с целую минуту, и Джон решил, что Шерлок все понял, но достаточно любезен, чтобы воздержаться от комментариев. 

\- Наверху есть свободная комната, - сказал музыкант. Джон кивнул и проследовал за Шерлоком в квартиру, остановившись на ступеньках, когда Шерлок окликнул его – Ты не будешь против скрипки?

Джон помедлил, остановился, уже занеся ногу на следующую ступеньку, перед тем как сказать правду: - Никогда.

Засыпая не в своей кровати под печальные звуки «Чаконы» Баха, доносившиеся из гостиной, Джон удивлялся тому, насколько _правильным_ это казалось.

* *

В первый раз Шерлок взялся за настоящее «дело» с подачи Джона.

Такая возможность практически свалилась с небес. Один из самых богатых спонсоров симфонии, президент одного из крупнейших лондонских банков и, если верить слухам, довольно приличный скрипач, предложил дать взаймы недавно приобретенную им скрипку Страдивари на одно из сольных выступлений Шерлока. 

К сожалению, утром перед концертом Шерлоку позвонил сам мистер Александр Холдер и чуть не в слезах рассказал о том, что скрипку украли, а его бездельник сын, обнаруженный на месте преступления с разломанным инструментом в руках, теперь находится под подозрением, и что их договоренность теперь придется отменить, потому что невозможно будет вернуть украденное к началу концерта.

\- Какое, к черту, невозможно! - Шерлок раздраженно кинул свой блэкберри на кофейный столик. Как обычно для этого времени суток, он разогревался в гостиной, в пижаме и халате, а Джон возился на кухне, делая завтрак и собирая себе ланч на работу, изо всех стараясь не подслушивать (и каждый раз терпя неудачу). - Клянусь, в Скотланд-Ярде нет ни одного компетентного человека. Очевидно, что это был не сын!

\- Тогда кто это был? – крикнул Джон из кухни, повернувшись к кофе-машине.

Шерлок фыркнул еще раз, и громкий глухой звук сказал Джону, что тот в раздражении плюхнулся на диван:

\- Не знаю, и никогда не узнаю, потому что я не детектив, и у меня нет доступа к месту преступления. 

\- А почему нет? – когда Джон не получил в ответ ничего, кроме тишины, он добавил: - Я имею в виду, почему бы тебе не попытаться. Ну, знаешь, быть детективом. Я думаю, у тебя это великолепно получится. Возможно, ты бы смог сказать, кто это сделал, лишь глянув на воротнички, или на колени, или еще что-то в этом роде. 

\- Знаешь, это забавно. - Шерлок вдруг появился на пороге кухни, и Джон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и уронил кусок хлеба на пол. – Когда я был маленький, - продолжил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на Джона, отчаянно пытавшегося воплотить в жизнь правило «быстро поднятое не считается упавшим», - когда я рос, я всегда хотел быть консультирующим детективом. Первым в мире. Но после окончания консерватории я быстро понял, что работа консультирующим детективом не сможет оплачивать счета. Так что я стал музыкантом. Мой брат так и не простил мне этого. 

\- Ну, деньги определенно больше не проблема, - Джон, наконец, поднял хлеб с пола и посмотрел на Шерлока с улыбкой. - Мне кажется, будет весело. 

Джон пожалел о сказанном следующим вечером, когда болтался вверх тормашками над Темзой, подвешенным за лодыжки ненормальным женихом племянницы мистера Холдера, которая и оказалась воровкой. Но быстрых действий Шерлока и неожиданных знаний восточных единоборств оказалось достаточно, чтобы обеспечить безопасное освобождение Джона, и уже час спустя Шерлок играл Пятый концерт для скрипки Вьётана на вновь обретенном Страдивари.

И в довершении всего детектив инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрад, находясь под сильным впечатлением от методов Шерлока (пусть и не совсем традиционных), предложил ему работу посредине Лондонского моста. Но Шерлок лишь фыркнул и поплотнее запахнул пальто.

\- Мне не нужна работа, инспектор, - сказал он в своей обычной резкой манере. – Я буду этим заниматься ради собственного удовольствия, и когда у меня на это будет время. Однако, если вы столкнетесь с делом, которое окажется вам не по зубам, что, я смею заметить, случается всегда, не стесняйтесь и пишите мне. 

Сидя в машине скорой помощи, Джон давился от смеха в оранжевое одеяло, выданное ему парамедиками. Шерлок услышал звук и бросил на него взгляд, и Джон был уверен в том, что видел, как сосед ему еле заметно подмигнул.

* *

В первый раз Джон Уотсон поцеловал Шерлока Холмса через семь минут после того, как впервые убил человека после возвращения из Афганистана, и это не было самозащитой.

Когда Джон, наконец, добрался до нужной комнаты в нужном здании, Шерлок был все еще там, глубоко задумавшись, одной ногой упираясь в плечо мертвого таксиста. Он, похоже, не замечал лужи крови, которая медленно растекалась на полу вокруг него. 

\- Ради Бога… Шерлок! – просипел Джон, пытаясь отдышаться. Боже, он не бегал так с тренировочного лагеря. – Никогда… больше так не делай! Забраться… в это такси… Он был серийный убийца! И ты это знал! А потом… я не могу поверить, ты же действительно собирался съесть эту таблетку?

\- Хороший выстрел, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Я даже не… что? Шерлок, не переводи разговор! Он пытался тебя убить, и ты собирался ему позволить!

\- И чтобы это предотвратить, ты его застрелил. Ты сделал это… для меня.- Шерлок наклонил голову на бок, как он делал, когда изучал новый труп, который оказывался важнейшим в раскрытии дела. - За всю мою жизнь, никто, даже мой собственный брат, не убил бы человека, чтобы меня защитить. Ты очень интересный человек, Джон Уотсон, ты это понимаешь? 

Джон почувствовал, как у него отвисает челюсть от такого прямого утверждения, что всем было все равно… что никто не _любил_ Шерлока так сильно, как Джон. Допустим, что Шерлок был не самым социально приемлемым человеком в мире, иногда он вел себя откровенно грубо и был полным придурком, и Джон ничего так не хотел, как задушить его во сне, но серьезно? Никто? 

А потом Джон одернул себя, сделал шаг вперед и схватил Шерлока за плечи, перед тем как его поцеловать. Фанфары триумфально трубили у него в голове, и губы Шерлока пахли медью, адреналином и музыкой Баха, и Джон едва мог ими насытиться. 

Шерлок удивил его тем, что стал целовать в ответ, неистово, руки скользнули вокруг талии Джона, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Джон подчинился, игнорируя лужу крови вокруг них, медленно вжимаясь в Шерлока, руки медленно спускались с плеч, скользнули по груди… 

Рука Джона замерла, когда наткнулась на что-то скомканное во внутреннем кармане пиджака Шерлока. Он скользнул ладонью в карман, чтобы узнать, что это (Шерлок застонал Джону в рот, но не протестовал, будучи сильно отвлеченным), и медленно достал оттуда маленький кусок ткани, размером с носовой платок. 

Джон прервал поцелуй, чуть задыхаясь, и посмотрел на свою ладонь, в которой держал испачканный в крови платок, которым он зажимал Шерлоку нос в их первую встречу. Казалось, это было так давно, и все же Джон помнил пальцы, схватившие его за запястье, давно высохшую кровь, просачивавшуюся через ткань, порыв воздуха от захлопнувшейся у него перед носом двери.

\- Ты. Ты его сохранил. – У Джона вдруг пересохло во рту. – Все это время. Ты хранил его. 

\- Да, - Шерлок его изучал, таким же проницательным взглядом как обычно, но сейчас казавшимся потерянным, смущенным, напуганным, мечущимся от испачканного в крови платка к лицу Джона и обратно. – Ты… ты же не злишься? 

Джон пристально смотрел на Шерлока несколько долгих моментов, прежде чем рассмеяться.

\- Ты идиот, - сказал он нежно, потом прижал к ближайшему столу и снова поцеловал.

 

 **ПЛЕЙЛИСТ**  
http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=D94F9CD8688D9213

(1) Рихард Штраус: Дон Жуан. Оп. 20 (первый концерт Джона, Шерлок солирует на скрипке).  
(2) Николо Паганини: Скрипичный концерт №1, Оп. 6 (первое выступление Шерлока с оркестром) Первая часть Allegro maestoso.  
(3) Йоханесс Брамс: Симфония № 4, Оп. 98 (музыка, которую слушал Джон в плеере, когда шел по Бейкер стрит) Первая часть Allegro non troppo.  
(4) Джузеппе Тартини: «Дьявольская трель» (которая привела Джона к дому 221B и Шерлоку)  
(5) Витторио Монти: «Чардаш» (который Джон принял за Леди Гагу).  
(6) Леди Гага: «Алехандро» (а-ля версия Vitamin String Quartet) [испонение Леди Гаги для струнного квартета].  
(7) Людвиг ван Бетховен: Романс №2, Оп. 50 (музыка в кафе).  
(8) Петр Ильич Чайковский: Симфония № 6 «Патетическая» Оп. 74 (музыка, играющая во время ссоры Джона и Сары) Часть четвертая, финал Adagio lamentoso.  
(9) Иоганн Себастьян Бах: «Чакона», BWV 1004 [под которую засыпал Джон, уйдя от Сары].  
(10) Анри Вьетан: Скрипичный концерт №5, Оп 37. (которые играл Шерлок на украденной скрипке Страдивари) Часть первая Allegro non troppo, вторая Adagio, третья Allegro con fuoco.  
(11) БОНУС ТРЭК – Петр Ильич Чайковский. Скрипичный концерт, Оп. 35 (вещь не исполнялась в фике, но я решила им завершить саундтрэк. Чайковский был геем, но это держалось в тайне из-за политических и культурных предрассудков того периода Российской истории, и его музыка часто выдавала мучительную эмоциональную борьбу. Я играю этот концерт уже год и должна сказать, что ничто другое не раскрывает истинные краски этой части так ярко, как представление некоторых любимых слэшных пейрингов:D ) Часть первая. Allegro moderato


End file.
